dclegendaryuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy Merlyn
Early Life Growing up, Tommy was cast in his father's shadow. He never really had his own life. But Malcolm worked with Robert Queen which made Tommy meet Oliver, Robert's son. The two soon became best friends. They did everything together. Tommy's mother was later killed being out in the Glades. After this, Malcolm left Star City. This made Tommy live at Oliver's house. The two became brothers and went out at night. In high school, Tommy tried to get girls right and left. It was the most important thing to him. Girls and parties. He and Oliver were always holding a party when it was a weekend. Most often at Tommy's house as his father wasn't there. Losing Oliver When Oliver was lost at seas, Tommy was broken. He tried to drink his problems away but met Laurel Lance at a bar. The two were there for each other as both had lost someone when the boat disappeared. They soon fell in love and stayed together for two years. After these two years, Laurel broke up with Tommy and started drinking. Tommy didn't want to lose her but had no other choice than to leave. He later started to learn how to shoot a gun. Tommy was afraid every day now. He had lost his best friend, his father, and his mother. Because of this, he had a gun in his room. But one day, Malcolm returned. This made Tommy get hope again. His father tried to make him work at his company but Tommy refused. He started a night club instead and got his own money. Green Arrow Oliver later returned. This made Tommy get to him as fast as he could. They spent some time together, but Tommy knew something was wrong. After digging for half a year, Tommy learned Oliver was the vigilante, Green Arrow. Tommy didn't want to talk to Oliver at first, but this changed pretty quickly. When Malcolm revealed he was a villain known as Dark Archer, Tommy tried to fight him off but failed. He was badly wounded as Malcolm told him Thea, Oliver's sister, was also his sister. When Oliver got there, Tommy told him he loved him. He also told him about Thea. Oliver tried to get Tommy to a hospital, but Tommy didn't make it. He died of his wounds caused by his father. Dark Archer To save his son, Malcolm Merlyn brought Tommy back to life with a Lazarus Pit. Tommy was insane when he woke up and ran to get away from his father. Ashamed to lose his son once more, Malcolm promised himself not to tell anyone about Tommy and if he met his son once more, he would kill him. But Tommy ran into Simon Morrison, a man who hated the Green Arrow. With the blood lust from the Lazarus Pit, Tommy wanted to kill Oliver Queen. The reason for this was because many had died because of Oliver and their sister had even become a vigilante like him. Simon and Tommy trained together to kill Oliver Queen. They used a new suit as Simon went after Oliver Queen. Simon battled Oliver more than once and was captured by him. This was when Tommy revealed himself to Oliver. They talked and Tommy killed Simon while explaining his goal was to destroy Oliver. Queen was able to escape, but Tommy went after him once more at the new Dark Archer. In the end, the two former brothers battled on a rooftop and Tommy was beaten. He had a deadman switch and shot himself to make sure the whole building exploded. Oliver survived the attack, but Tommy was dead.